Le Sauveur
by Nouvel Espoir
Summary: Le jeune Harry va mal. Très mal. Les Dursley ne le supporte pas... Ils ne l'ont jamais supporté. Mais il ne perd pas espoir. Un jour son Sauveur viendra. Un jour...
1. Abominable découverte

**Disclamer : **_Pas à moi, tout à JKR_

**NDA : **_Ma première fic sur ce site..._

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 : Abominable découverte**

« Sale vermine ! Comment oses-tu demander cela ? »

Le petit garçon à qui étaient adressées ces paroles trembla de tous ses membres. Il avait la peau sur les os et paraissait plus frêle que les garçons de son âge. Il ne faisait vraiment pas ses sept ans…

« On-Oncle Vernon, je… »

« Tais-toi ! » rugit l'homme énorme lui faisant face.

« Vernon, tu vois bien qu'il n'arrivera à rien ! Comme sa mère… Il faut vraiment le _dresser_ !

« Tu as raison Pétunia. Même ses parents en auraient honte ! Viens par là toi ! »

Il attrapa un bras d'une maigreur affolante et l'entraîna dans le hall en continuant de lui vociférer dessus.

« Sale monstre ! Tu ne mérite même pas de _vivre _! Tu as de la chance que nous voulions bien de toi ! N'est-ce pas ?? »

« Ou-Oui Oncle Ver-Vernon ! » Le garçonnet était maintenant agité de forts spasmes.

L'homme ouvrit ce qui semblait être un placard sous l'escalier. Il lui mit une claque… Pouvons-nous vraiment appeler cela une claque ? C'était plutôt un coup de poing dans la mâchoire…avant de le jeter sans ménagement dans le placard. Demain il aurait une contusion. Une de plus. Une autre de trop.

Le dénommé Vernon ferma brutalement la porte avant d'ajouter :

« Pour répondre à ta question : tu auras à manger seulement lorsque _nous _le déciderons ! »

Le petit garçon s'était recroquevillé sur une vieille couverture toute usée et ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues…

_Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer. Si Oncle Vernon revient et qu'il me voit pleurer il me battra encore… Il a raison, mes parents auraient honte de moi…_

Sur cette dernière pensée, il abandonna ses dernières forces et laissa couler doucement ses larmes. Des larmes de peur, des larmes de rage, des larmes de désespoir.

Un jour son Sauveur viendrait le chercher. Un jour…

* * *

Sybille Trelawney sortit brutalement de sa vision.

_Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! _

Contrairement aux dires, Sybille avait véritablement un don. Il lui arrivait, certes pas fréquemment, certaines visions. Et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Elle délaissa son boudoir et détala les couloirs, ses larmes continuant à dévaler ses joues.

* * *

Le Directeur de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard n'en menait pas large ce soir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Quelque chose se passerai aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'important.

Il caressait distraitement les plumes de Fumseck lorsque la porte de son bureau se retrouva claquée contre le mur de pierre. L'oiseau qui se tenait sur son épaule recula de surprise faisant voleter quelques papiers du bureau de Dumbledore.

L'homme regarda le professeur de Divination avec étonnement. Elle avait les yeux rougis et des larmes s'en échappaient. Elle avait l'air vraiment affolée.

Le Directeur se leva se positionna devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Que se passe t-il Sybille ? »

La femme leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bleus du Directeur.

« Je… Vision… Harry… Potter… En danger ! »

Le Directeur fronça durement les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry ?

« Sybille… Que- »

« Ses tuteurs ! Ce sont de vrais monstres ! Ils le maltraitent et il souffre de malnutrition ! Il a des contusions et des blessures non guéries… C'é-c'était horrible ! »

Albus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sybille ne s'était jamais trompée dans une vision. Si la situation était telle qu'elle l'énonçait, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

« Je reviens. »

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa cheminée personnelle. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et énonça « Appartements de Severus Snape » avant de disparaître dans la lueur verte.

Il atterrit dans une pièce aux aspects chaleureux dans des tons verts, noirs et rouges. Un homme lisait sur un canapé en cuir, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux. Il releva la tête et tomba sur la silhouette du vieux directeur. Il se leva et salua.

« Albus, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à cette heure ? »

« C'est Harry. »

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Severus. Une lueur affolée apparut dans son regard.

« Que-Que se passe t-il ? »

« Il semblerait que les personnes à qui je les ai confié cette fameuse nuit ne s'en occupe pas comme nous le pensions… »

« Expliquez-vous je vous prie. »

« Eh, bien il semblerai qu'il souffre de maltraitances. Graves. J'aimerai que vous y alliez. Vérifiez les dires de Sybille et faites le bon choix. Sachez que je vous soutiendrez dans votre décision. »

« J'y vais. Maintenant. Merci Albus d'être venu me prévenir. »

« Je vous en pris Severus. Je vous en prie… »

Severus sortit en courant de ses appartements pour sortir des grilles de Poudlard. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de transplaner à Privet Drive.

* * *

La rue était calme. En même temps, il était plus de vingt-deux heures. L'homme en noir se dirigea vers le Numéro 4.

Un simple Alohmora lui permit de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il s'avança dans le hall. A peine eut-il fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'un homme (si l'on pouvait appeler _ça_ un homme… Baleine serait plus approprié) déboula dans le hall une femme horrible sur ses talons.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Severus garda son visage impassible en lui répondant :

« Je suis venu voir Harry. »

« Et pourquoi voudriez-vous le voir ? »

« Les raisons me regardent. Si vous ne le voulez pas, j'aurai recourt à des manières plus disons… persuasives. Où est-il ? »

La femme dépassa son mari, parlant pour la première fois.

« Vous êtes comme lui n'est-ce pas ? Un monstre… »

« _Silencio._ Je ne supporterais pas que l'on me traite, moi ou d'autre personne de monstre _très chère _Madame. Bon, je réitère ma question. Où est Harry ? »

L'homme fit un geste dédaigneux vers la porte sous l'escalier.

« Vous être vraiment idiots, même pour des Moldus… Je vous ai demandé où était Harry pas où se trouvait un placa… »

_A moins que… _

L'homme s'approcha à grandes enjambées poussant violemment la baleine avant de se mettre à genoux devant le placard. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et ce qu'il vit lui fit avoir un haut le cœur.

Le placard dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant ne contenait qu'une vieille couverture mitée et un seau dans lequel se trouvaient les besoins du garçon. La pièce sentait l'odeur du sang et de moisissures. Pour la première odeur il ne mit pas longtemps à en trouver la source. Harry en avait un peu partout sur son corps saillant.

« Harry… » Chuchota-t-il

Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux et releva sa tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles d'un noir profond.

« Je- Qui êtes vous ? » fit-il sur le même ton.

« Je viens pour t'aider Harry. »

« C'est vous ? Mon _Sauveur _? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son Sauveur ?

« Qui est le Sauveur, Harry ? »

« Ben, celui qui me libérera ! »

« Te libérer de qui ? »

Severus savait la réponse, évidemment.

« C'est un secret… » Commença le jeune garçon.

« Dis-moi Harry. »

« Mon Sauveur me libèrera de ma _famille _! » Il avait craché le dernier mot de manière dédaigneuse.

« Alors, oui Harry. Je suis ton Sauveur. Je suis venu pour te prendre. Tu n'auras plus à vivre avec cette famille. Et, tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » Il chuchota les derniers mots pour mettre en confiance l'enfant.

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement. Severus le regarda avec un léger sourire en se rapprochant de son oreille :

« C'est moi ta famille, Harry. Je suis ton Papa. »

* * *

_Voilà. Vos avis s'il vous plaît... Je me cache en Alaska ou j'attend encore un peu ?_


	2. Partir pour survivre

**Chapitre 2 : Partir pour survivre**

« C'est moi ta famille, Harry. Je suis ton Papa. »

Les émeraudes s'humidifiaient de plus en plus.

« M-Mais Oncle Vernon m'a dit que Papa et Maman étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! »

Severus grogna. Décidemment rien n'allait. Ces Moldus ne lui avaient rien dit sur la Magie. Il fit un rire sarcastique. _Un accident de voiture… Et quoi encore ? Sa mère. Je lui dirai plus tard. Oui, plus tard._

« Harry, » soupira-t-il. « Il faut que tu comprennes que ton _Oncle Vernon _ne t'as pas dit toute la vérité. S'il te plaît Harry. Fais-moi confiance. Viens, ne reste pas là. »

Harry le regarda de nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Et il ne ressemblait pas à Oncle Vernon. Il voulait le sauver. Son Sauveur…

« Je te fait confiance. Papa… » chuchota l'enfant, les larmes dont il n'avait pas conscience dévalant ses joues. Severus lui sourit et tendit ses bras pour lui faire comprendre d'approcher. Harry s'approcha doucement mais fit une petite grimace en se levant.

Cela n'échappa pas à Severus. Années d'espionnage. Ca laisse des traces.

« Tu as mal quelque part Harry ? »

Tout se passa très vite. Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés reculant brusquement se cognant contre la paroi du placard. Il leva ses bras devant son visage, se protégeant. Il se mit à trembler. _Je ne suis qu'un faible ! Il m'a vu ! Oncle Vernon m'avait bien dit de ne pas montrer lorsque j'avais mal ! Je ne suis qu'une mauviette… Je ne vaux rien. Je viens de retrouver mon Papa et maintenant il ne voudra plus de moi. Maudite cheville, maudit Dudley !_

« J-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Mais s'il vous plait de ne me frappez pas… »

Severus regarda tristement son enfant. Il devait vraiment parler à Albus. Pourquoi l'avoir mis ici, bon sang ! Même si il était resté avec lui pendant la « période difficile » il aurait toujours été mieux qu'ici ! Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Il prit les bras de l'enfant dans ses mains faisant une légère grimace en s'apercevant de leur maigreur. L'enfant tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Severus écarta lentement les bras du visage.

« Harry… N'aies pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te jure. Je veux t'aider. Je ne te frapperais pas. Jamais. Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit de ton _Oncle Vernon _? Ce n'est pas mauvais d'avoir mal Harry. Je préfère que tu me le dises. Viens avec moi. Je te soignerai là-bas. Je vais te porter. Viens. »

Harry regarda de nouveau les yeux onyx. Il n'y avait pas de colère, pas de déception. Il y avait de _l'inquiétude _! Son Papa était inquiet pour _lui _! Il se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Sous la surprise celui-ci vacilla légèrement, puis referma ses bras sur son fils.

« Harry… »

« Papa… »

Severus sortit tant que mal Harry du placard le maintenant fermement contre sa poitrine. Il allait sortir de cette horrible maison lorsque le Cachalot Vernon le retint.

« Où allez-vous avec _lui_ ? »

Severus le regarda, blasé.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Je le ramène chez lui. Où il devrait être depuis toujours. Aux vues que j'ai eues je ne pense pas qu'il vous regrettera vous et votre famille… »

« Mais, nous sommes ses tuteurs ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause de _lui_. »

Severus émit un rire sarcastique le regardant de son regard noir :

« Vous êtes peut-être ses… _tuteurs_ mais moi, je suis son père et maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de le récupérer je ne pense pas que le Ministère de la Magie s'y opposera. Sur ce, _bonne soirée _! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte, mais n'oubliant pas de laisser un petit cadeau à la famille Dursley. Juste un petit sort de sa composition… Toutes les nuits ils revivraient toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites à Harry. En fait, ils les _vivraient vraiment_.

Regardant son fils, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était presque endormit. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer.

« Harry, on va partir. D'accord ? »

« Oui… Mais, où est votre voiture ? » chuchota l'enfant.

« Ma quoi ? _Oh…_ d'accord. Harry, je t'expliquerai, demain. Tu es fatigué alors je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Ferme les yeux, tu les ouvrira quand je te le dirai. D'accord ? »

« Oui… »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reposa sa tête contre Severus, s'endormant.

Severus transplana, direction Poudlard.

* * *

Un homme marchait à travers le parc d'une célèbre école de Magie, ses robes noires volants autour de lui et dans ses bras, un enfant endormi. Les lumières du bâtiments étaient presque toutes éteintes et c'était tant mieux. Il ne croiserait personne.

Severus traversa la porte d'entrée, son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller une certaine personne… _Trop tard. _

« Papa ! Où étais-tu ? Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu partais… Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est mon fils, Andréa. Celui dont je t'ai parlé. Je préfèrerai discuter demain. Il est fatigué et moi aussi. D'ailleurs… ne devrais-tu pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? Hum ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais tu n'étais pas là alors je… »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais maintenant que je suis revenu… »

Andréa s'approcha de Severus et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui disant un « Bonne nuit ». Elle n'osa pas toucher le garçon endormi de peur de le réveiller. Il était tellement beau. Ses cheveux noirs arrivant à ses épaules encadraient son visage fin et ses traits enfantins étaient tout simplement _à croquer._ Si Severus l'entendait « _à croquer_ »… Elle rit à cette idée.

Andréa était une jeune femme de quinze ans, fière représentante de la Maison Serpentard sans être prétencieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de Severus et de sa mère. Elle ressemblait très peu à son père et comme elle ne l'avait presque pas connu... Severus la trouvait un peu _agitée_. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux ! Elle étais jeune et en profitait pleinement ! Elle aimait beaucoup Severus et la réciproque était juste. Celui-ci l'avait recueillit lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée orpheline à cinq ans. Il l'avait traitait comme sa fille et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait le moins du monde.

Severus entra dans la chambre d'ami et déposa son fils au milieu du lit le recouvrant doucement du drap. Il entendit le petit garçon soupirer de bien-être. L'homme aurait aimé le mettre en pyjama mais en le voyant endormi ainsi, il ne pouvait pas. Il était vraiment attendrissant et Severus en était très fier. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui caressa sa joue.

« Dors bien Harry, demain sera une longue journée… »

* * *

_OMG c'est court ! Je le voyais plus long ! Faut que je me rattrape au prochain chapitre alors !^^_

**Alors qui est véritablement Andréa ? **

**Vous verrez, je suis presque sûre que vous l'adorerez ! xD Elle me ressemble étrangement... Vous verrez pourquoi au prochain chap' !**

**Et oui, mon voyage en Alaska ayant été annulé !^^ AU FAIT : MERKI POUR VOS REVIEWS !! C'est fou, 12 reviews pour un chap' Oo 'fin merci encoore !**

**A bientôt ! ;)**


	3. Questions de confiance

**Chapitre 3 : Questions de confiance**

« Dors bien Harry, demain sera une longue journée… »

Severus sortit de la chambre non sans lancer un dernier regard vers son fils. Il était enfin revenu à la maison. Combien de fois avait-il prié Merlin pour qu'Albus lui permette de le revoir, juste une fois ? Il ne les comptait plus. Heureusement qu'Andréa avait été là. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Toujours rayonnante et pleine de vie. Pourtant sa vie n'était pas toute rose.

En se couchant dans son lit les souvenirs refirent surface.

_

* * *

_

_Flash-back _

_Severus était à genoux part-terre des larmes dévalant ses joues, la lettre d'Albus broyée sous sa poigne. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils étaient morts ! Tous les deux, laissant leur petite fille d'à peine cinq ans orpheline. _

_Severus était dévasté. Il lui semblait qu'on venait de lui voler toute une partie de sa vie. Ca faisait si mal… _

L'atmosphère changea.

_C'était une matinée ensoleillée. Comme pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Les dernières personnes présentes étaient parties, laissant Severus seul. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement des deux pierres tombales. Il caressa doucement la première et s'attarda longuement sur la seconde, les larmes étaient de retour. Les souvenirs aussi. Tant de bons souvenirs._

_**Frederik Robertson **_

_Son ami, un vrai ami. Un de ceux que vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance et qui vous vous soutienne des années après. Ils sont tellement rares… _

_**Sally Snape-Robertson**_

_Si Severus Snape devait se rappeler d'une chose de son passé c'était bien elle. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Si douce si gentille. Elle lui manquerait beaucoup._

_C'était tellement dur de le voir ainsi. Ca rendait la vérité plus écrasante encore. _

_Sa sœur était morte. Il devenait le tuteur d'Andréa._

Nouvelle scène…

_Une petite fille d'à peine sept ans regardait sérieusement l'homme assit dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle s'approcha lentement._

_« Tonton Sev'rus ? »_

_L'homme se retourna et lui sourit. Elle était une des rares à voir le terrible Maître des potions ainsi._

_« Oui, ma chérie ? »_

_« Est-ce qu-que je pourrai t'appeler Papa ? » Elle rougit violemment. _

_L'homme se redressa légèrement. Il s'attendait à cela._

_« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'appeler ainsi Andréa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, qui eut pour seul effet de faire baisser la tête de la jeune fille._

_« J-Je pensais que puisque… » Elle avale difficilement sa salive « … ma maman et mon papa n'étaient plus là et que c'est toi qui vit avec moi, et bien que… » Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Il tendit ses bras devant lui et lui dit doucement :_

_« Viens là… »_

_La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de se jeter dans ses bras, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. L'homme caressa lentement ses cheveux et lui chuchota : _

_« Tu sais, je veux bien que tu m'appelle Papa, mais à une petite condition… »_

_« Laquelle ? » demanda Andréa pleine d'espoir._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu oublies tes vrais parents. Que je m'occupe de toi à présent ne change rien à la situation. Ne les oublie pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »_

_La fillette ne répondit pas mais serra plus fort son nouveau Papa._

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et regarda son réveil magique « dix heures et demi. » Il grogna et se leva. Harry devait être réveillé à présent. Il sortit de la chambre et alla dans le petit salon. Personne. Dans la cuisine. Personne. Se pourrait-il qu'Harry dorme toujours ?

L'homme ouvrit doucement la porte d'Harry. Le petit garçon était bien à l'intérieur. Il était assis sur le lit en tailleur, ses petites mains sur ses genoux.

« Harry ? »

L'interpelé leva la tête et sourit doucement à Severus.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Environ deux heures. » répondit calmement l'enfant.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. _Deux heures ??_

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ici ?»

Harry le regarda et répondit toujours aussi calmement :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avant que l'on me le dise. »

L'homme soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry.

« Harry… Tu es autorisé à sortir du lit si tu n'as plus sommeil. Je ne m'énerverai pas pour cela. Maintenant, je suppose que tu meurs de faim non ? » Le garçon approuva timidement de la tête.

« As-tu toujours mal à la cheville ? Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon regarda son père dans les yeux, il y voyait la même expression que la veille.

« Oui… » répondit-il. Severus lui souri.

« Dans ce cas, je reviens. Je vais t'amener à manger et après je te soigne. D'accord ? »

Harry approuva de la tête. Allait-il vraiment lui donner à manger ? Et le soigner ? C'est ce que son Papa lui avait dit. Alors peut-être…

Severus réfléchissait en préparant le petit-déjeuner de son fils. Un petit déjeuner français. Il espérait qu'Andréa serait compréhensive avec Harry. Il lui faisait confiance.

L'homme apporta le plateau du petit-déjeuner pour deux dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il installa le plateau sur les genoux de l'enfant, lançant un petit charme non prononcé pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas.

Le plateau comprenait un panier avec quelques pains au chocolat et croissants, une carafe de jus d'orange et deux bols de lait.

« Que veux-tu Harry ? » demanda gentiment Severus.

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

« J'ai droit à quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. L'homme le regarda tendrement et lui répondit :

« Ce que tu veux Harry. »

« Vrai ? » demanda vivement le petit brun avant de baisser la tête, rouge de gêne.

Severus soupira. Quel Enfer son enfant avait vécu. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de son fils, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Harry… Je ne suis pas ton Oncle, ni ta Tante d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Harry. Pour la première fois. « Donc, lorsque je te dis que tu as le droit de prendre ce que tu veux, c'est vrai. Je t'en pris, fais-moi confiance. »

Harry le regarda et avança lentement sa main vers le panier de croissants et attrapa le plus petit. Il mordit dedans. Son père sourit tendrement et commença lui aussi à manger.

A la fin, Harry avait pris deux croissants et un petit verre de jus d'orange. Il assura à son père qu'il n'avait plus faim. Celui-ci, le crût. Lorsque l'on avait été privé de nourriture pendant longtemps l'estomac devenait fragile et il ne valait mieux pas trop le charger.

Lorsque Severus revint de la cuisine sans le plateau il se rassit devant son fils.

« Avant de te soigner Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'important. Que sais-tu de la Magie ? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement avant de dire ;

« Oncle Vernon m'a dit que la Magie n'existait pas et que ceux qui disent le contraire sont des monstres… »

Severus le regarda tristement mais l'enfant ajouta vivement :

« … Mais tu m'as dit que ce que Oncle Vernon me disait n'était pas la vérité. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la Magie existe ? »

Severus lui répondit :

« Harry, il faut que je te dise qu'en ce moment nous sommes dans un monde différent de Privet Drive. Nous sommes dans le Monde Magique, Harry. Ici, ce sont mes appartements dans une grande école de Magie. Je suis un professeur de Potions. Je suis un sorcier, Harry et toi aussi. Tu iras à cette école plus tard. »

Harry le regarda. La Magie existait, son Papa était un sorcier et lui aussi, mais la Magie était-elle _bonne _?

Devant l'air interrogateur de son fils Severus ajouta. « La Magie n'est pas mauvaise Harry. Mais certains méchants peuvent mal l'utiliser. Mais être un sorcier n'est pas mauvais. Avant de soigner ta cheville par Magie, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'elle peut faire ? »

Acquiescement.

« Quel couleur aimes-tu Harry ? » demanda l'homme.

« J'aime bien le bleu… » répondit timidement l'enfant.

« Regarde. »

Severus sortit sa baguette magique sous les yeux exorbités de son fils et il la pointa sur le mur en face du lit. Il fit un léger mouvement du poignet et prononça une formule latine. Le mur devint d'une jolie teinte océan.

« Waouh… » s'extasia l'enfant.

Severus fit de même pour les trois autres murs et pour les draps du lit.

« Ta chambre te plaît-elle ainsi ? »

« C'est-C'est ma chambre ? » questionna doucement l'enfant.

« Oui, Harry. C'est vrai qu'elle est simple pour le moment mais on peut- »

« Elle est parfaite Papa ! » s'écria l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci accepta volontiers cette marque d'affection.

« Tu me fais confiance Harry ? » demanda Severus. L'enfant le regarda et lui répondit :

« Oui, Papa. »

L'homme tira le drap du pied de l'enfant. Celui-ci était bien enflé. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il s'était fait mal. Severus commença toute une série d'incantations sur la cheville de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheville était revenue de taille normale et ne faisait plus souffrir Harry. Son père demanda :

« Comment t'es-tu fais ça Harry ? Honnêtement. »

Harry regarda son père. Avait-il le droit de dire que c'était Dudley ? Chez Oncle Vernon il n'avait pas le droit de le dire…

« C'estdudleymoncousin… »

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris Harry. »

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration. Son Papa voulait la vérité après tout.

« C'est Dudley mon cousin et sa bande. Il-Ils disaient que je devaient payer le prix de rester à Privet Drive. Et-Et moi je voulais pas aller à la rue alors ils m'ont frappé et j'ai dormi dans la maison… » Les yeux du petit garçon brillaient et les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à couler le long de ses joues.

Son père s'approcha de l'enfant, celui-ci tremblant de tous ses membres, et le prit dans ses bras comme quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentait son haut se mouiller mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Son fils avait besoin de lui.

« Harry… C'est fini. Tu n'y retournera plus. Je te le promets, je ne les laisserai pas te refaire du mal. Tu es mon fils… et je t'aime Harry. »

Celui-ci pleura de plus belle serrant son Papa contre lui.

« Papa… »

Quelques instants plus tard, la détresse d'Harry avait fait place à une tonne de questions.

Celui-ci regarda l'homme et lui dit doucement :

« Comment tu t'appelles Papa ? »

Ledit Papa se fit une énorme baffe mentale. Comment avait-il pu oublier une information si importante ? **(1)**

« Je m'appelle Severus Snape. »

Le garçon lui souri. Il n'osait pas poser toutes les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

« Puisqu'on parle de moi… allons-y. » continua le Legilimens. « Alors, j'ai trente-cinq ans, je suis professeur à l'école de Poudlard. J'habite dans les cachots. » Il rit à cette réflexion. « Et j'ai une fille de quinze ans. »

Harry le regarda avec espoir.

« J'ai une grande sœur ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs… » Il regarda sa montre. « Dans une dizaines de secondes il va se passer quelque chose. N'aies pas peur, rien ne t'arrivera… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Cinq, quatre, trois, deux… UN ! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, ses gonds hurlants à l'agonie avant de s'écraser contre le mur opposé et accompagnée d'une voix mélodieuse : « PAPA ! JE SUIS RENTREE !! »

Celui-ci chuchota à l'enfant : « Non ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! » Un rire cristallin empli toute la pièce.

« Nous sommes dans la chambre, Andréa ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, plus doucement cette fois et entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda le petit garçon assis à côté de son père.

« Harry, je te présente ta sœur, Andréa. »

Harry fit un énorme sourire à l'arrivante. Qui le lui rendit.

* * *

**(1) Non, ce n'était pas pour me rattraper de l'avoir oublier. C'était volontaire. Il fallait qu'ils soient à Poudlard, qu'Harry soit réveillé, etc. **

**NIAHAAA !! Il est quand même plus long !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! **


	4. Les bonnes et mauvaises choses

**Chapitre 4 : Les bonnes et mauvaises choses d'une journée**

_« Harry, je te présente ta sœur, Andréa. »_

_Harry fit un énorme sourire à l'arrivante. Qui le lui rendit._

« Salut Harry ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Bonjour. »

Severus se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. Et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Je reviens Harry ! » fit Andréa.

Sortit de la pièce Severus commença :

« J'aimerai sortir acheter quelques affaires à Harry. Dans son ancienne famille, il n'avait rien. Je voudrais que tu reste avec lui. Parle-lui de Poudlard, des professeurs et du Monde Magique. » Il inspira profondément. « Harry a été battu chez ses tuteurs. Ils n'aimaient pas la Magie et s'acharnaient sur lui. Il ne connait rien de notre Monde. Il faut que je te dise qu'il peut avoir des réactions inattendues à des actions qui paraissent normales. Je te fais confiance Andréa. »

Celle-ci le regarda intensément. Ainsi c'est pour cela que son père avait retrouvé son fils… Quelle horreur ! Un enfant si mignon.

« Merci, Papa. A toute à l'heure ! »

Severus allait sortir lorsqu'il se retourna vivement.

« Et ne le dévergonde pas trop ! **(1) **» ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Le temps passa dans une ambiance conviviale. Harry et Andréa discutaient calmement. Le petit garçon avait beaucoup de facilités à parler avec elle. Il avait déjà beaucoup appris sur le Monde Magique et sur Poudlard. Il sut que son père était de Directeur d'une des _grandes Maisons _et connût les noms de presque tous les professeurs. En fait, il en manquait… un.

« Et lui ? » questionna l'enfant, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles (cadeau d'Andréa), en pointant l'image d'un homme blond, souriant mais qui avait un quelque chose qui lui faisait peur.

Andréa fit une grimace. _Lui… _

« C'est le professeur Hidden. Le professeur de Runes. Il est… très étrange. Il aime beaucoup les personnes en général sauf deux. » Elle s'interrompit.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Andréa soupira. « Papa et moi. En fait je crois qu'il n'aime pas notre famille.»

« Alors moi non plus il ne m'aimera pas. Je suis de votre famille maintenant non ? »

La jeune fille aurait aimé lui dire que oui, il faisait partie de leur famille mais que non, il ne le détestera pas. Mais…

« Bien sûr que tu fais partie de notre famille Harry ! Pour Hidden… Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Il est tellement bizarre que… on ne peut pas savoir. Jamais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te voit comme un grand ami. Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il comprenait. Andréa lui offrit un sourire radieux.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer des jeux. Un Bavboules ça te dit ? »

* * *

Severus était rentré deux heures plus tard, ses surprises cachées dans ses poches (merci au sort de rétrécissement !) et trouva Andréa et Harry dans le Salon à jouer à la bataille explosive, des cadavres de chocogrenouilles autour d'eux. Le tableau en lui-même était vraiment attendrissant. Même pour le Grand Severus Snape que ses collègues et élèves connaissaient.

« Ouais ! J'ai gagné ! » s'écria l'enfant.

« Bravo, Harry ! Alors je… »

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant son père fit un sourire encourageant à celui-ci.

« Alors, je vois que vous vous êtes régalés avec toutes les chocogrenouilles. Hum ? »

Il débarrassa en vitesse le canapé et s'installa à côté d'Harry.

« J'espère qu'Andréa n'a pas gâché ma surprise… »

« Hé ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

« Je prends ça pour un non. » Il sourit à sa fille avant de se tourner vers Harry. « J'ai des choses pour toi Harry. »

L'interpellé releva doucement la tête et regarda son père avec espoir. « P-Pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

L'homme sortit de ses poches les miniatures de ses achats et leur redonna leurs tailles initiales sous les yeux ébahis du garçon.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit, Severus montra au garçon ses nouvelles affaires. Des nouveaux jeux, deux petites peluches (un lapin et…un serpent, évidement) et, surtout, des vêtements. L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu des choses à _lui _! En général il récupéré les vêtements déchirés et abîmés de Dudley. Mais son Papa lui donnait des choses pour lui !

« Papa… » sanglota l'enfant en se collant à celui-ci. « M-Merci… »

Severus comprit l'état d'esprit de l'enfant et passa sa main derrière la tête d'Harry le rapprochant de la même manière de lui.

* * *

Harry se coucha très tôt. Cette journée riche en émotions l'avait épuisé. Mais il était heureux. Vraiment.

Se couchant des ses draps bleus il s'assoupit immédiatement.

_Harry était au bout de la pièce. Il lui semblait être beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude. Devant lui se tenait… Quelqu'un. Son visage et son corps étaient flous. Apparemment, il tentait de le protéger. En face de celui-ci, un homme, si on pouvait appeler _ça _un homme, aux yeux rouges menaçants et à la face aplatie le regardait avec une expression avide. Enfin, la dernière personne dans la pièce avait la même allure que la première. Floue. Elle se tenait aux côtés de celui-ci. Lui aussi devant Harry._

_« Tiens, tiens, vous voilà enfin ! Je me demandais bien à quoi pouvait ressembler les deux personnes qui tentaient de voler le dévouement de mon plus fidèle serviteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous promets une mort rapide et sans souffrances. Je suis généreux aujourd'hui. » commenta l'homme aux yeux rouges._

_« Ne vous approchez pas d'Harry ! » hurla le premier homme. _

_« Laissez ma famille tranquille ! » renchérit le second. _

_« Quel portrait de famille attendrissant… »_

_L'homme aux yeux rouges pointa sa baguette sur le premier homme. Celui-ci dégaina la sienne ainsi que l'autre homme. Il lança un Expelliarmus des plus puissants sur le premier. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'élever un bouclier assez puissant et la baguette atterrit dans les mains du Méchant (comme l'appelait Harry depuis qu'il avait fait ce genre de rêve)._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_« Protego ! » hurla le second homme. _

_Le sort de Mort arriva de plein fouet sur le premier homme qui tomba à terre. Néanmoins, le puissant Protego du second fit tomber le Méchant à la renverse._

_« Vous n'aurez pas Harry… » murmura le Gentil d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Jamais. »_

_Il lança un sort d'attaque sur l'autre qui le contra avant de se remettre debout. Un duel énorme commença alors. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux fasse une erreur. Le Gentil se retrouva propulser contre le mur opposé. L'autre approcha rapidement d'Harry et pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci. « Avada Kedavra ! » _

_« PAS HARRY !!! » _

_Une aura de puissance fit exploser l'homme aux yeux rouges en cendres mais jamais rien n'arriva à Harry. L'autre homme pleurait. Il s'approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras le consolant et se consolant à la fois. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus un membre de leur famille cette nuit. _

« AAAAAAAHHHH !! »

Le cri de douleur et de détresse d'Harry retentit dans tous l'appartement de Severus. Le garçon se réveillant en sursaut et en sueurs se leva prestement et se tapi dans l'ombre le l'armoire, recroquevillé à terre. Il pleurait.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes à Severus pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils. Il le chercha des yeux dans le lit. Puis il le perçu. Un sanglot.

Il remarqua son fils, la tête sur ses genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Harry ? » appela doucement l'homme.

Celui-ci se mit à trembler fortement et se recroquevilla encore plus si c'était possible.

« P-pardon… J-je ne voulais pas faire de bruit ! Je ne recommencerai plus ! C'est promit… Je ne ferais plus de bruit… » répétait l'enfant.

Severus, lui, n'en menait pas large. Encore une raison pour être en colère contre ces monstres de Dursley… Ils avaient _interdit _à Harry de crier lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar… Par l'Enfer ! Horribles Moldus !

Severus approcha doucement de la forme recroquevillée et s'agenouilla devant Harry.

« Harry ? N'aie pas peur… C'est moi, c'est Papa. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Harry. Je te le promets. »

Le garçon leva timidement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux tristes de son père.

« P-pardon… »

« Harry, tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour ça. Tu as le droit de faire des cauchemars. »

Il s'approcha plus et prit doucement son fils dans ses bras. Il pleurait toujours.

« Sshht Harry… C'est fini. Je suis là… »

Il le transporta délicatement sur son lit et resta auprès de lui. Harry était toujours accroché à son haut de pyjama. Il réfléchit un instant. Le cri qu'avait poussé son fils avait été presque inhumain. Comme si il subissait plusieurs Doloris en même temps. Et apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemar. Oui, il en parlerai à Harry demain. Oui, demain.

Il s'endormit, son fils toujours serré dans ses bras.

* * *

**(1)**_ Héhé…. Dédicace pour une review de Dragonha. Ca m'avait plu ^^ _

_Enfin, merci pour toutes les reviews, vraiment ça me fait beaucoup plaisir… _

_Aussi, je m'excuse pour le retard, problème technique de ffnet. Je n'arrivais pas à poster (snifouu) cela fait plus de trois jours que j'essayais mais l'important c'est que ce soit revenu ^^ _


End file.
